


Chocolate

by amnym



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnym/pseuds/amnym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is a tsundere, sadistic person, shameless liar and has a really great poker face. Nobody knows what he's thinking about, even his best friend, Seungcheol. <br/>A story about Seventeen daily life, with some hillarious moment, some misunderstanding, the secrets that not really hidden and so many another things. Main!Jicheol, side!Jeongcheol, side!Jihan, side!Meanie, side!verkwan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post in aff. I will publish in Bahasa here since I wrote this story in Bahasa.

Para member Seventeen terlihat berkumpul di ruang latihan mereka. Kegiatan hari ini cukup menguras tenaga mereka. Setelah menghadiri fanmeeting mereka juga diharuskan untuk kembali latihan untuk mempersiapkan comeback mereka yang akan datang. Untuk melepas rasa lelah, tak jarang mereka berkumpul, entah hanya untuk sekedar berbincang bahkan bermain game jika mereka merasa bosan. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka tengah memainkan game eye contact, dimana dua orang akan saling bertatapan dan siapa yang mengalihkan perhatian atau mengedipkan mata mereka pertama kali akan kalah. Baru saja Seungkwan harus berhadapan dengan Jihoon dan Jihoon berhasil menang dengan mudah, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.  
“Jihoon hyung terlalu menyeramkan, jangankan menatap matanya, mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku ketakutan.” Ujar Seungkwan sambil memeluk lututnya di pojok ruangan, ketakutan.  
“Jangan berlebihan, memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?” sahut Jihoon sambil menatap Seungkwan bosan, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa meringgis mendengar sahutan dari produser mereka.  
“Itu karena kau senang mem-bully member lain, seperti yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Jihoonie.” ucap pemuda cantik, Jeonghan, sambil merangkul Seungkwan yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan.  
Jihoon yang menerima komentar tersebut menatap Jeonghan tidak terima, tatapan sang produser agaknya membuat pemuda cantik tersebut sedikit bergidik ngeri, namun ia tetap tersenyum menghadapi pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Member yang lain juga tidak berani mendekati sang produser yang bertubuh mini tersebut. Harus mereka akui kalau produser sekaligus lead vocal mereka memang menakutkan, apalagi pada saat seperti ini.  
“Sudahlah Jihoonie, jangan menakuti orang lain dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, kami semua yang ada disini sudah jadi mayat, kau tahu?” ujar sang leader sambil menenangkan sang produser mini mereka. Sementara yang ditenangkan malah mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang leader yang kini juga tengah merangkulnya.  
“Itu hanya ‘seandainya’ saja kan? Buktinya kalian masih hidup sampai sekarang.” Balas Jihoon kesal.  
Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas lalu menangkup wajah Jihoon, memaksa sang lead vocal untuk menatapnya. Sepertinya ketakutan yang disebabkan oleh pemuda yang di depannya ini tidak berlaku untuknya.  
“Apa kau mau kami disini semuanya menjadi mayat, hm?” Tanya Seungcheol.  
“Tentu saja tidak.” Jawab Jihoon cepat.  
“Kalau begitu hentikan kebiasaanmu yang menatap orang seakan-akan kau ingin membunuh mereka.”  
Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap tajam sahabat karibnya tersebut. Sementara yang ditatap tidak memperlihatkan reaksi yang ia harapkan. Seungcheol manatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. Keadaan tersebut menyedot perhatian member yang lainnya. Mereka memang mengetahui kalau keduanya adalah sahabat karib dan juga merupakan member dengan masa trainee yang paling lama sebelum debut. Tak lepas dari ingatan mereka bagaimana dekatnya hubungan sang produser dengan sang leader, bahkan tak sekali dua kali mereka memperlihatkan hubungan mereka yang mungkin sudah melebihi kadar ‘hubungan sebagai sahabat karib’ saat mereka masih trainee. Hal tersebut juga sudah dilihat oleh para fans mereka karena sering kali kedekatan mereka tersebut tertangkap oleh kamera.  
Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang. “Hentikan atau aku akan menciummu, Jihoonie.” Ujar Seungcheol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, menipiskan jarak yang ada di antara mereka.  
Mata Jihoon membesar mendengar ucapan sang leader, belum lagi wajah pemuda tersebut semakin dekat hingga ia mampu merasakan nafas pemuda yang merupakan sahabat karibnya tersebut.  
NGEK!!  
Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Jihoon menginjak kaki Seungcheol dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda tersebut langsung mengambil jarak sambil memegang kakinya yang telah diinjak dengan tidak keperikakian oleh sang produser.  
“YA! Lee Jihoon!!” Hardik Seungcheol  
“Apa? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan hal itu.” Sahut Jihoon, bibirnya memperlihatkan sebuah seringai kemenangan.  
“Itu tadi nyaris saja ya, sudah lama tidak menyaksikannya membuatku berdebar-debar.” Ujar Mingyu sambil memegang dadanya yang masih berdebar-debar dengan cepat karena hal yang baru saja terjadi.  
“Kau benar hyung, jantungku juga berdebar-debar melihatnya.” Sahut sang maknae ikuti oleh anggukan beberapa member lainnya.  
Jihoon yang mendengar hal tersebut menatap mereka tak percaya. ‘Berdebar-debar? Yang benar saja??’ pikirnya. Seakan-akan mereka mengharapkan ciuman itu akan terjadi, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.  
Sementara itu, Seungcheol hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan rekan-rekannya yang tidak biasa tersebut. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Jihoon maupun dari yang lainnya. Meskipun sebelumnya Jihoon selalu menolak tetapi pada akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya dikecup oleh sang leader, apakah itu hanya kecupan di pipi atau pun mungkin di bibir. Mengingat hal tersebut tak ayal membuat pipi Seuncheol merona, dan saat ia mencoba mengingat kembali, ia nyaris selalu memilih Jihoon untuk berada di sisinya entah kenapa.  
“Hyung, wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau sakit?” Tanya Minghao yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya. “Apakah kakimu benar-benar terasa sakit hyung? Sampai-sampai wajahmu merah begitu, seperti buah apel.” Lanjut pemuda asal china tersebut.  
Seungcheol hanya menerjapkan mata beberapa kali. “Sama sekali-“  
“Apakah benar-benar sakit Seungcheol-ah? Coba kulihat kakimu.” Suara Jeonghan memotong kata-katanya. Bahkan tanpa sepertujuannya, pemuda yang memiliki julukan malaikat ini sudah membuka sepatu beserta kaus kaki yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan kakinya yang sedikit memerah karena diinjak oleh sang produser barusan.  
“Kelihatannya memang sakit.” Ucap Soonyoung saat melihat kaki sang leader yang sedikit bengkak dan meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah. “Lebih baik hyung istirahat saja sambil mengompres kakimu. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, lebih baik hyung tidak ikut latihan dulu untuk beberapa saat.” Lanjutnya lagi.  
Seungcheol yang memang merasakan sakit pada kakinya hanya mengangguk, ia tahu kalau pun ia memaksakan diri untuk ikut latihan, Soonyoung akan menceramahinya sepanjang waktu. Lebih baik mengikuti saran sang choreographer daripada harus diceramahi seharian. Belum lagi ia menangkap sinar kekhawatiran dari mata Jihoon, meskipun pemuda mini tersebut tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sang produser justru memberikan komando pada member lainnya untuk memulai latihan mereka. Sepertinya ia sudah mengambil peran sang leader karena tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka memulai latihan mereka kembali yang tadi sempat terhenti karena permainan yang agak bodoh, mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jihoon. Sungcheol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jihoon yang menurutnya sangat imut tersebut. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat menangkap gerakan bibir sang produser yang ditujukan padanya, tak menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya melalui cermin.

***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, tetapi kegiatan di ruang latihan grup idol Seventeen masih belum berakhir. Seungcheol yang tadi dibebaskan dari latihan kini kembali mengikuti latihan choreography. Ia berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya, meskipun ia melihat langsung selama tidak diperbolehkan latihan, tetap saja ia butuh waktu untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan choreography baru mereka. Dengan dibimbing langsung oleh Soonyoung sebagai choreographer mereka, serta ditemani oleh member yang lainnya Seungcheol dapat mengejar ketertinggalannya, apalagi dengan kemampuan menarinya memang tidak bisa dibilang jelek.  
“Okay! Kita istirahat dulu 15 menit.” Seru Soonyoung yang kemudian diikuti oleh sorak-sorai rekan-rekannya.  
Seungcheol yang masih belum puas dengan latihannya tetap terus berlatih setelah meminum air mineral yang memang selalu disediakan di ruang latihan mereka.  
“Apa kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa? Benar-benar sudak tidak terasa sakit?” suara lembut menghentikan kegiatan Seungcheol. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan senyum diwajahnya.  
“Aku benar-benar sudah sehat, kau tenang saja Jeonghan-a” jawab Seungcheol. Ternyata suara pemilik suara tersebut ialah sang malaikat grup mereka, yang juga menjadi ‘eomma’ di grup dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai sang ayah.  
Jeonghan yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum lega. “Syukurlah kalau begitu. Meskipun kau adalah leader tapi kalau kau jatuh sakit, aku tetap saja khawatir.” Ujarnya.  
Seungcheol tertawa renyah dan kemudian merangkul Jeonghan. “Aku baik-baik saja eomma, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.” Godanya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. “Kurasa aku harus mulai latihan lagi. Aku masih belum puas.” Lanjut sang leader kemudian kembali melanjutkan latihannya.  
Jeonghan yang mendengar godaan yang dilayangkan oleh sang rapper hanya tertawa ringan. “Baiklah kalau begitu appa, fighting!” serunya sambil menyemangati sang leader yang membalas seruan tersebut dengan anggukan serta senyum lebar di wajahnya. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya saat mendengar Seungcheol memanggilnya ‘eomma’. Meskipun ia tahu itu hanya godaan saja tetapi ia tetap saja merasa senang, meskipun rasa malu lebih mendominasi perasaannya.  
“Eomma, apa setelah ini kau dan appa akan pergi berkencan?” Tanya Hansol membuyarkan lamunan Jeonghan.  
“Benarkah itu appa? Setelah latihan ini kalian akan berkencan?” Tanya Seungkwan semangat pada Seungcheol yang sedang latihan.  
Seungcheol yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya tertawa geli. Ia memandang Jeonghan yang memandang Hansol bingung kemudian menarik tangan pemuda cantik tersebut untuk mendekat padanya.  
“Benar sekali, setelah ini appa dan eomma akan pergi berkencan. Kalian harus menjadi anak baik selama kami pergi. Okay?” jawab Seungcheol sambil merangkul Jeonghan, memberikan kesan posesif terhadap pemuda cantik tersebut, tidak mempedulikan wajah Jeonghan yang memerah layaknya buah tomat. Sementara member yang lainnya tertawa geli mendengar jawaban dari sang leader.  
“Hyung, sudahlah. Berhenti menggodanya. Lihat wajah Jeonghan hyung sudah seperti buah apel.” Ucap Minghao setelah puas tertawa oleh opera sabun antara kedua pemuda tertua tersebut.  
“Eoh? Benarkah?”  
Seungcheol melirik Jeonghan yang masih berada dalam rangkulannya. Ia melepaskan pemuda cantik tersebut saat menyadari wajah pemuda yang seumuran dengannya tersebut memang sudah berwarna seperti buah apel.  
Sementara itu tak jauh dari kedua pemain opera sabun tersebut, Jihoon masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Jika ia ingat-ingat akhir-akhir ini opera sabun yang diperankan oleh kedua member tertua tersebut selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa geli. Berbeda sekali saat Seungcheol memilih dirinya untuk melakukan hal tersebut sejak mereka masih menjalani masa trainee. Tak jarang ia ingin memukul wajah tampan pemuda tersebut. ‘Mungkin Jeonghan hyung juga ingin memukul wajahnya, makanya wajahnya jadi merah begitu.’ Pikir sang produser.  
“Jihoonie, apa kau tidak cemburu kalau Seungcheol hyung lebih senang memilih Jeonghan hyung itu memainkan drama sabun seperti itu? Biasanya kan kau yang menemani Seungcheol hyung?” Tanya Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon.  
“Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Aku justru sangat terhibur dengan opera sabun mereka.” Jawab Jihoon di sela-sela tawanya.  
Wonwoo yang mendengar jawaban sang produser mengernyitkan dahi. “Benarkah?”  
“Tentu saja!”  
Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang terucap oleh sang produser, tetapi ia tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata Jihoon. Padahal seingatnya, meskipun sering dipaksa untuk memainkan opera sabun oleh Seungcheol, pemuda yang ada di depannya ini tidak mau member lain terkena imbas permainan opera sabun Seungcheol yang kadang di luar batas.  
“Aku tidak mau kalian tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena badan kalian remuk karena opera sabun miliknya, tapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan kalian bebas dari hukuman jika melakukan kesalahan.”  
Itu lah yang dulu diucapkan oleh sang produser saat mereka menanyakan kenapa pemuda bertubuh paling kecil di grup ini selalu melayani opera sabun Seungcheol yang sering kali melewati batas normal. Dan jangan lupakan maksud Jihoon dengan hukuman. Faktanya, setelah Seungcheol, Jihoon adalah member yang tidak bisa menerima kesalahan sedikitpun. Bisa dibilang keduanya sangat perfeksionis dan keras kepada member-member lainnya dalam urusan latihan, baik latihan choreography maupun latihan vocal, dan juga dalam proses rekaman.  
Lamunan Wonwoo harus berhenti saat Soonyoung memanggil mereka untuk melanjutkan latihan kembali. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

***

Jeonghan sebenarnya ingin lari dari Seungcheol, kalau bukan karena Seungcheol adalah leader grup, mungkin Jeonghan sudah menjauh. Tapi, kharisma leader hiphop team ini selalu membuat Jeonghan kagum. Selama bersama Seungcheol, Jeonghan bisa memahami bagaimana sang leader mengatur waktu dan membernya.  
“Hei, Hannie!”  
Jeonghan menengok merasa terpanggil oleh suara khas yang ia kenal, kenal sekali.  
“Jisoo, hey. Ada apa?” Jeongham tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang berjalan ke arahnya.  
Hari ini ruang latihan sepi, hanya ada vocal team yang sedang berlatih di studio. Team yang lain sedang beristirahat menunggu giliran memakai ruang latihan. Jisoo sebelumnya sedang menyesuaikan nada gitar yang akan dipakai untuk acara fanmeeting dua minggu depan. Melihat Jeonghan yang terduduk sambil berlatih rentang suaranya, Jisoo ingin mendekatinya. Sebenarnya Jisoo diajak untuk menjahili Jihoon dengan menguncinya di studio oleh Seungkwan dan Seokmin, tetapi Jisoo masih sayang dengan lehernya  
“Hehe, aku sedang berpikir apakah kita akan membawakan lagu Adore U dengan aransemen baru atau dengan acapella. Menurutmu, lebih baik mana?”  
Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahinya. “Jisoo-ya, sebelumnya lagu itu kan sudah di aransemen ulang oleh Jihoon untuk dibawakan menggunakan gitarmu. Menurutku, kita ikuti saja. Lagipula kemampuan bermain gitarmu patut diperlihatkan,” Jeonghan tersenyum dengan senyuman tulusnya.  
Tanpa Jisoo sadari, pipinya memerah melihat senyuman yang seperti malaikat itu. Jisoo benar-benar menyukai senyuman itu. Jeonghan tidak dapat melihat rona merah di pipi sahabatnya itu, karena tiba-tiba ada suara Jihoon yang memanggil dan mengutuk teman-temannya di luar studio. Seungkwan dan Seokmin benar-benar gila, pikir Jisoo. Jihoon yang murka ini, masih dalam keadaan terkunci di studio, berteriak meminta siapapun yang berada di dekat pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membukakan pintu studio.  
“HEY! Siapa yang mengunciku di dalam?!”  
Jihoon benar-benar murka.  
Seketika Seungkwan dan Seokmin menghilang dari pandangan.  
Mereka benar-benar gila.  
“Jihoon-ah,” Jeonghan memanggil, sambil sedikit tertawa, “Kenapa bisa kau terkunci di dalam?” Jeonghan kemudian tertawa, tak sanggup menahannya lagi.  
“Aku tidak tahu, Hyung! Ah, pasti ini perbuatan Seokmin dan Seungkwan, iya kan?!” Jihoon terlihat sangat murka, sampai pada saat pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan muncul Seungcheol dari balik pintu.  
Jihoon, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan menengok melihat siapa yang datang.  
Jeonghan rasanya ingin berlari.

***

“Jeonghan-ah..”  
Dia memanggilnya, dia memanggilnya Jeonghan-ah.  
Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang memanggilnya, dan tersenyum. “Ne, Seungcheol-ah. Ada apa?”  
Jeonghan ingin sekali berlari. Karena rasanya jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang seperti orang yang sedang marathon. Apa mungkin dia terkena penyakit jantung? Jeonghan ingin berlari.  
“Erm..” Seungcheol memulai. Kemudian Ia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, Seungcheol terlihat gugup. “Bisa kesini sebentar?” Seungcheol melanjutkan. Dengan raut muka malu dan gugup itu membuat Jeonghan ingin berlari. Sungguh memalukan, seperti anak sekolah menengah yang akan menyatakan cinta.  
Cinta?  
Seketika badan Jeonghan terasa dingin. Rasanya Jeonghan ingin berlari.  
Jisoo yang melihat ketegangan di pundak Jeonghan, meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jeonghan. Seperti orang yang tersetrum, Jeonghan menengok ke sampingnya, melihat Jisoo begitu khawatir membuat Jeonghan tersadar, kembali kepada sumber suara yang memanggilnya.  
“Ah, ne,” jawab Jeonghan.  
Kemudian Jeonghan berjalan ke arah Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol mengajaknya duduk di pojok ruang latihan, membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jihoon ataupun Jisoo dengar.  
Jihoon yang sebelumnya murka dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sebelumnya, kemudian masuk kembali ke studio dalam diam. Jisoo pun kembali menyetel nada gitarnya, walaupun hatinya berdegup tidak seharmonis nada-nada gitarnya.

***

Seungcheol mengajak Jeonghan untuk duduk di lantai ruang latihan. Seungcheol masih terlihat gugup dan bingung. Jeonghan juga masih ingin berlari. Ada apa dengan Seungcheol?  
“Jeonghan-ah..”  
“Ne?” Jeonghan menengok kearah Seungcheol.  
“Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu,” ujar Seungcheol sambil menuduk. Jeonghan melihat sikap Seungcheol yang malu-malu ini sangat imut, kapan lagi Ia bisa melihat sang leader grup seperti ini. Biasanya hanya kepada Jihoon, Seungcheol lebih terbuka. Jeonghan terdiam, menunggu Seungcheol melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.  
“Erm.. Apa.. Apa kau..”  
Rona merah di pipimu itu sungguh imut, Seungcheol.  
“Ya?”  
Ada apa, Seungcheol?  
“Apa.. Kau.. Mau..”  
Dub-dub-dub.  
Ah, diamlah kau jantung! Aku berusaha mendengar Seungcheol disini!  
“Ya?” Jeonghan memajukan sedikit wajahnya kearah Seungcheol, karena suara Seungcheol mulai mengecil.  
“Apa kau mau.. Erm.. Membawa roleplay Appa dan Eomma kita untuk fanmeeting selanjutnya?”  
Eoh?  
“Eoh?” Jeonghan mengangkat wajahnya dari Seungcheol, kaget adalah yang terbaca dari raut mukanya. Seungcheol yang melihat raut wajah Jeonghan yang kaget ini kemudian melanjutkan, “Ah, Euh.. Kau tahu kan banyak fans yang menyukai sedikit drama, aku berfikir untuk membuat sedikit penampilan itu. Erm.. Begitulah..”  
“Oh..”  
Jantung bodoh, untuk apa berdegup begitu kencang untuk hal seperti ini.  
Jeonghan rasanya ingin berlari. Entah menjauh dari Seungcheol atau ke arah Seungcheol dan memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jeonghan memilih untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk, “Boleh, sesuatu yang dapat membahagiakan fans sangat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan menurutku.”  
Seungcheol yang gugup berubah menjadi seungcheol yang bersemangat, “Oke, bersiaplah Jeonghan-ah!”  
Jeonghan hanya tersenyum menampilkan senyuman matanya yang indah. Terdengar sesuatu yang meleleh, tapi seungcheol tidak tau bahwa hatinyalah yang meleleh melihat senyuman seperti malaikat itu. Seungcheol berdeham kemudian pamit kepada Jeonghan untuk ke studio.  
Studio dimana Jihoon berada.

***

Ruangan kecil itu tertutup oleh material kedap suara. Seberapapun kencangnya kau menyalakan lagu di dalam studio tidak akan terdengar sampai keluar. Sekuat-kuatnya kau berteriak, suara teriakanmu tidak akan terdengar keluar. Sesakit-sakitnya kau menangis, tangisanmu tidak akan terdengar keluar. Mungkin bunyi hati yang retak itu juga tidak akan terdengar. Ya, karena ruangan ini kedap suara.

***

Jeonghan masih terduduk di pojok ruangan. Di sebelah kirinya adalah tembok kaca ruang latihan, dimana Jeonghan bercermin dan melatih ekspresi wajahnya untuk penampilan. Ia melihat ke seluruh ruangan, Jisoo sudah pergi, mungkin untuk mencari performance team yang kemarin memohon untuk dibantu olehnya.  
Jeonghan menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri. Ia memperbaiki penampilannya dan raut wajahnya yang sulit dijelaskan itu. Sedikit perasaan senang, sedikit perasaan kecewa, sedikit kaget, dan sedikit penasaran. Benar-benar sulit dijelaskan. Apa yang Jeonghan pikirkan sekarang adalah Seungcheol. Seungcheol. Seungcheol Appa.


	2. Michiveous Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 pemuda yang masih penuh dengan semangat dan juga ide-ide yang tidak terduga. akan kah sebuah kejahilan hanya berdampak buruk? atau justru sebaliknya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. The title not really related with the story. Happy reading and keep ship Jicheol! Please leave comment :))

Seungcheol mendengar music yang familiar saat ia memasuki ruangan studio. Suara lembut Jihoon juga tertangkap dengan baik oleh indera pendengarannya. Pemuda tersebut menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil memainkan piano yang ada di depannya. Seungcheol tersenyum mengingat masa-masa trainee mereka sebelum debut. Masih teringat jelas olehnya bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sang produser adalah salah satu lagu yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan saat menjadi masih trainee  
“Rasanya baru kemarin kita latihan menggunakan lagu ini.” Ujar Seungcheol mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon.  
Jihoon menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menoleh. “Kau baru masuk, hyung?” Tanya pemuda tersebut.  
Seungcheol mengangguk. “Hm, ada yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu.” Jawabnya sambil mengambil tempat di sofa yang kosong.  
Jihoon menatap Seungcheol lama. “Apa tentang lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh hiphop unit?” Tanya sang produser yang langsung dijawab Seungcheol dengan anggukan dan senyum lebar.  
Jihoon memutar kursinya menatap meja kerjanya, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah music yang setahu Seungcheol masih dalam proses pengerjaan.  
“Bagaimana menurutmu? Kurasa HipHop Unit bisa memakai lagu ini untuk performance yang selanjutnya. Akan lebih baik jika Soonyoung hy-”  
“Kau sudah menyelesaikan lagu ini??? Kau memang yang terbaik, Jihoonie!” Seru Seungcheol senang seraya memeluk tubuh mungil sang produser, tidak dipedulikannya kalau pemuda yang kini ada dalam pelukannya akan marah karena ia sudah seenaknya memotong perkataannya.  
Jihoon mengangguk dalam pelukan Seungcheol, ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sepertinya sang leader tidak membiarkan hal tersebut.  
“Hyung, lepas.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas kalau dipeluk seerat ini.” Pinta Jihoon.  
Seungcheol yang mendengar permintaan tersebut akhirnya melepas Jihoon. Ia kembali pada posisinya dan duduk di sofa, memutuskan untuk mendengarkan perkataan sang produser. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting tentang lagu baru tersebut.  
“Jadi ada apa dengan Soonyoung?” Tanya Seungcheol.  
Jihoon menghela nafas. “Aku pikir suara Soonyoung hyung sangat cocok dengan lagu ini. Aku juga sudah menulis liriknya. Meskipun begitu liriknya belum sempurna, lebih baik kau dan Hansol membacanya dulu hyung, karena untuk urusan rap, kalian jauh lebih baik dariku.” Jawab Jihoon seraya memberikan kertas yang berisikan lirik lagu baru tersebut.  
Seungcheol menerima kertas tersebut. Ia mencoba menyesuaikan lirik yang ada dengan music yang sedang dimainkan. Ia tersenyum puas setelah mencobanya.  
“Aku akan panggil Hansol kemari, kita selesaikan liriknya secepatnya. Sebaiknya Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga ikut untuk menulis bagian mereka. Akan lebih baik jika kita bisa menyelesaikan lagu ini lebih cepat.” Ujar sang Leader.  
Jihoon mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia juga ikut menyanyikan liriknya sesuai dengan lirik yang telah ditulisnya.  
Seungcheol menatap sang produser. “Kurasa kami tetap membutuhkan suaramu Jihoon-ah, untuk bagian ini akan lebih baik jika kami menggunakan suaramu.” Saran sang leader sambil menunjuk bagian lirik yang ia maksud.  
Jihoon memperhatikan bagian lirik tersebut dan mulai menyanyikannya. Ia memandang Seungcheol yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Jihoon berfikir sejenak.  
“Akan aku tanyakan nanti pada Bumzu hyung, kurasa dia bisa memberikan solusi yang terbaik.” Jawab Jihoon.  
Seungcheol mengangguk tanda mengerti. Meskipun Jihoon bisa dibilang jenius dalam hal ini, tetap saja ia membutuhkan saran dari para senior dan juga pembimbing mereka. Tidak hanya Jihoon saja, tetapi semua member juga merasakan hal yang sama.  
“Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Hansol dan yang lainnya sekarang.” Ucap Seungcheol seraya berjalan menuju pintu.  
Jihoon memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Seungcheol. “Tidak perlu terburu-buru hyung, kita selesaikan kalau latihan sudah selesai dan kita memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menyelesaikannya.” Ujar Jihoon sebelum Seungcheol keluar ruangan.  
Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahi, karena tak biasanya Jihoon seperti ini. Bukankah pemuda mungil di depannya ini sudah menyetujui sarannya untuk memanggil Hansol dan menyelesaikan lirik lagu baru tersebut secepatnya? Mengerti akan kebingungan sang leader, Jihoon tersenyum lembut.  
“Aku butuh waktu untuk menyempurnakan lagu ini. Lagi pula vocal unit juga ada latihan untuk persiapan music show minggu depan” Ucapnya.  
“Hm.. Aku mengerti kalau begitu.” Sahut Seungcheol. Ia melangkah mendekati Jihoon yang memandangnya heran dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pelipis pemuda tersebut. “Fighting Jihoonie!” ujarnya lalu keluar ruangan sambil tertawa kecil. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang murka karena tingkahnya barusan.

***

Jeonghan menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Orang-orang bilang kebahagian akan menjauh setiap kali menghela nafas panjang seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Jeonghan memutar matanya bosan saat mengingat hal itu. ‘Dari mana mitos tersebut muncul? Yang benar saja? Aku bisa menciptakan kebahagiaanku sendiri.’ Begitulah pikirnya.  
Jeonghan memutuskan untuk melatih vocalnya. Jihoon sedang di dalam studio bersama Seungcheol, mungkin membahas masalah aransemen lagu atau lagu baru yang sedang dibuat. Jisoo juga sudah menghilang entah kemana tanpa ia ketahui kapan pemuda asal negeri pamansam tersebut meninggalkan ruang latihan mereka. Memang kemungkinan besar Jisoo sedang bersama dengan Soonyoung dan anggota performance team lainnya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka ditinggalkan seperti ini. Terlebih oleh orang-orang yang dia anggap berharga. Kedua main vocal mereka juga tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak keduanya mendengar suara Jihoon yang murka beberapa saat yang lalu.  
Bosan menunggu, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang studio. Meskipun orang yang paling ia hindari ada di ruangan tersebut, namun ia tetap melangkah masuk dan membuka pintu.  
“Jiho-”  
Ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat adegan di depannya.  
NYUT!  
Eoh?  
Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya, melangkah mundur dan kembali menutup pintu. Ia melangkah pelan dan bersandar di cermin.  
Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tidak suka melihatnya?  
Jeonghan menghirup udara dan kemudian melepaskannya kembali, ia menenangkan dirinya dan juga jantungnya yang kembali bertingkah diluar kendalinya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Sejak pertama kali bergabung sebagai Trainee di Seventeen, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa seperti ini saat Seungcheol memeluk Jihoon, ia justru menikmati jika Seungcheol sudah mempelihatkan bagaimana sang Leader sangat memperhatikan sang produser. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari kebiasaannya yang senang merangkul, memeluk, bahkan mengecup dan menggoda Jihoon. Tapi kenapa sekarang sangat berbeda, ia tidak bisa menikmati hal tersebut lagi. Ia benci melihatnya.  
Benci?  
“Urgh! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?” gerutu pemuda manis tersebut sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya.  
“Kau terlihat kacau sekali hyung.” Ujar Seungkwan yang entah sejak kapan memasuki ruang latihan.  
“Kalian dari mana saja?” Tanya Jeonghan begitu menyadari kalau Seokmin juga sudah berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.  
Bukannya menjawab, Seungkwan dan Minseok hanya memperlihatkan cengiran lebar. Jeonghan memutar matanya bosan. Tanpa menjawab pun, ia sudah tahu kemana kedua main vocal mereka pergi. Apalagi kalau bukan kabur dari kemurkaan sang produser bertubuh imut mereka.  
“Kalian benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa ya? Jihoon benar-benar murka.” Ucap pemuda manis tersebut.  
Seungkwan dan Seokmin meneguk air liur mereka. Terlihat rasa takut di mata mereka.  
“Hyung, ku mohon tolong kami.. Jihoon hyung sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah.” Pinta Seokmin.  
“Benar hyung, aku tidak mau pulang dengan badan babak belur.” Tambah Seungkwan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Meminta pertolongan pada sang pemuda yang memiliki julukan malaikat ini.  
Berlebihan. Mana pernah Jihoon membuat mereka babak belur. Meskipun ia benar-benar memukul dengan sangat kuat.  
Jeonghan menutup matanya, memikirkan kira-kira apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan, tepatnya apa yang sebaiknya harus ia lakukan. Menolong kedua main vocal yang ada di depannya atau membiarkan Jihoon mengamuk.  
“Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Jihoon?”  
Sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiganya. Mereka menoleh ke arah pemuda yang kini telah merangkul duo main vocal mereka.  
Kenapa dia kemari lagi?  
Sepertinya Jeonghan lupa jika ingin memasuki ruangan studio milik Jihoon berarti ia harus memasuki dan melewati ruangan latihan dimana mereka berada saat ini.  
“Se- Seungcheol hyung? Sejak kapan ada disini?” Tanya Seungkwan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang leader.  
Seungcheol menatap Seungkwan dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada main vocal yang lebih muda.  
“Baru saja. Ada yang aku bicarakan dengan Jihoon.” Jawab Seungcheol. “Jadi, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padanya? Dia terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang saat aku memasuki ruangan ini tadi.” Seungcheol mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Seungkwan dan Seokmin secara bergantian.  
“Hanya sedikit keisengan di masa remaja hyung.” Jawab Seokmin sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.  
“Keisengan? Aku harus mengingatkannya untuk tidak membunuh kalian hari ini.” Gumam Seungcheol rendah namun masih bisa terdengar oleh ketiga pemuda yang ada di dekatnya.  
“Tidak perlu hyung, karena aku tidak akan membunuh mereka hari ini. Membuat mereka tersiksa lebih menyenangkan untukku.”  
Sepertinya ada seorang lagi yang mendengar gumaman sang Leader. Terlihat dari ekspresi berbeda yang dikeluarkan oleh keempat pemuda yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Jihoon sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan matanya yang menatap tajam kearah Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Jangan lupakan sebuah seringai terukir jelas di bibir tipisnya, membuat semua yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.  
Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku. Aku tidak mau mati sekarang. Aku masih belum menikah. Bahkan menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang aku suka saja masih belum.  
Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jihoon hyung terlalu menakutkan.  
Dasar psyco.  
Dia benar-benar sadis, mungkin sekarang bisa lebih sadis dari sebelumnya.  
Seungcheol mengehela nafas panjang. Ia melangkah mendekati Jihoon yang masih menatap tajam pada kedua main vocal mereka.  
“Kesadisanmu itu memang benar-benar menakutkan, Jihoon. Jangan sungkan-sungkan memanggilku jika kau kesulitan, aku akan membantumu menyiksa mereka dengan senang hati.” Ucap sang Leader yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.  
“Mohon bantuannya, Leader-nim.” Ujar Jihoon tersenyum manis kearah Seungcheol. Tidak mempedulikan kedua rekannya yang kini bersembunyi di belakang tubuh langsing Jeonghan. Sementara yang dimintai perlindungan hanya menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk menolong kedua main vocal mereka.  
Seungcheol mengacak-acak rambut lembut sang produser dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jeonghan.  
“Jeonghan-ah, jangan lupa persiapkan dirimu.” Ujar Seungcheol yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah oleh pemuda manis yang dipanggilnya.  
Sementara Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Seokmin memandang Seungcheol dan Jeonghan secara bergantian dengan pandangan bingung. Mempersiapkan diri? Untuk apa? Mungkin begitulah pikir mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Jihoon teringat akan sesuatu,ia memanggil Seungcheol saat pemuda tersebut akan menutup pintu.  
“Seungcheol hyung, tolong panggilkan Jisoo hyung untukku kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Kami akan memulai latihan.” Ujar Jihoon.  
“Ok! Serahkan padaku.” Balas Seungcheol kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya memberikan flying kiss pada Jeonghan. Membuat ketiga pemuda lainnya memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, Jihoon yang terlihat gemas bahkan sudah siap-siap melempar pulpen yang ada ditangannya pada Seungcheol jika sang leader tidak segera angkat kaki dari sana.  
Dia memperhatikanku. Dia mengingatkanku. Dia bahkan memberikanku sebuah ciuman.

***

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang bagaikan neraka bagi Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Bagaimana tidak? Agenda mereka yang seharusnya hari ini hanya mempersiapkan lagu untuk dibawakan saat performance selanjutnya ditambah dengan latihan vocal yang dibimbing langsung oleh sang produser bertubuh mini tersebut. Latihan vocal kali ini berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Dimana keduanya diharuskan menyanyikan lagu dengan banyaknya nada tinggi yang terdapat pada lagu-lagu tersebut. Jihoon tidak menerima jika suara mereka tidak menyanggupi standarnya. Ia tidak akan ragu-ragu menyuruh kedua pemuda tersebut untuk memakan lemon bulat-bulat jika hal itu terjadi. Mereka beruntung Seungcheol tidak ikut andil, karena jika sang leader sudah ikut andil, penyiksaan mereka akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Sebaiknya mereka saling mengingatkan untuk tidak mencari gara-gara dengan kedua orang tersebut jika masih sayang nyawa.  
“Wajah kalian kusut sekali.” Ujar Hansol saat member Vocal unit memasuki dorm.  
Member lain yang sedang beristirahat langsung menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang terlihat kusut dan sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Begitu juga dengan Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang menyusul kedua main vocal mereka. Meskipun tidak terlalu parah tapi raut kelelahan juga terlihat di wajah mereka.  
“Jangan lupa minum air jeruk dan madu, Seungkwan-ah. Kau juga begitu Seokmin. Kalian jangan berbicara dulu untuk beberapa saat.” Ucap pemuda cantik yang sudah seperti sosok figure seorang ibu di grup tersebut, Jeonghan. “Kalian juga jangan mengajak mereka berdua berbicara dulu.” Lanjutnya kepada member yang lain.  
Seungkwan dan Seokmin mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tidak mau memperparah keadaan mereka sendiri. Keduanya benar-benar merasa lelah dan suara mereka seakan tidak bisa keluar karena hukuman dari sang produser. Seperti ucapannya, Jihoon benar-benar bersenang-senang menyiksa keduanya. Berterimakasihlah pada Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang berhasil menghentikan kesenangan sang produser sehingga mereka bisa beristirahat.  
“Apa yang terjadi pada mereka hyung?” Tanya Soonyoung pada Jisoo.  
“Mereka habis mengerjai Jihoon saat latihan tadi, selanjutnya kau bisa tebak sendiri.” Jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia memandang Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang sedang diurus oleh Jeonghan.  
Chan yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menarik Jisoo untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.  
“Ceritakan pada kami hyung. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Jihoon hyung.” Ucap sang maknae semangat.  
Jisoo menatap member lainnya yang menatapnya antusias. Meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui sifat Jihoon yang senang mengerjai orang dan bagaimana juga balasan sang produser jika dikerjai, tapi mereka tetap saja antusias dengan apa yang terjadi pada sang produser. Jisoo menghela nafas dan kemudian menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi saat latihan.  
“Mereka benar-benar gila!! Harusnya aku ikut mengerjai Jihoon hyung juga!” komentar Mingyu setelah mendengar cerita dari Jisoo.  
“Kau gila! Apa kau ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan Seokmin dan Seungkwan?” ujar Wonwoo setelah mendaratkan sebuah jitakan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut di kepala Mingyu.  
“Aku setuju dengan Mingyu hyung! Aku ingin sekali mengerjai Jihoon hyung meskipun cuma sekali.” Tambah Chan yang diikuti oleh anggukan Minghao yang duduk disebelahnya.  
“Lagi pula Jihoon tidak akan memberikan aku hukuman karena aku adalah rapper.” Ujar Mingyu percaya diri.  
“Kau memang tidak akan dihukum oleh Jihoon hyung, tapi Seungcheol hyung lah yang akan menghukummu, Mingyu hyung.” Tiba-tiba saja Hansol buka suara.  
“Kenapa Seungcheol hyung?” Tanya Chan tidak mengerti.  
“Yang dikatakan Hansol memang benar. Karena Seungcheol bilang dia ingin menolong Jihoon untuk menghukum Seungkwan dan Seokmin jika dibolehkan. Kurasa dia tidak main-main.” Jawab Jisoo.  
Mingyu, Chan dan Minghao hanya diam. Tidak bisa berkata apapun. Membayangkan Seungcheol yang menghukum mereka saja mereka tak sanggup, apalagi benar-benar dihukum oleh sang leader.  
“Aku tidak mau dihukum Seungcheol hyung. Dia lebih menakutkan daripada Jihoon hyung” Gumam Chan yang masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lainnya dan pastinya juga langsung disetujui oleh semuanya.  
Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, sepertinya para member Seventeen sama sekali tidak berani mengerjai sang produser maupun sang leader. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka saat mereka pernah bersama-sama membalas untuk mengerjai keduanya.  
“Kalian sedang apa? Mengapa berkumpul disini?” Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan mereka. Semuanya memandang ke arah suara, terlihatlah seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pink yang diikuti oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa sebuah kantong plastik berukuran besar. Yap! Mereka adalah Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang baru saja memasuki dorm.  
Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Mereka hanya memandang kedua pemuda yang baru saja datang dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.  
Apa mereka mendengar apa yang sedang kami bicarakan?  
Kami beruntung Seungcheol hyung sedang pergi belanja.  
Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya sang produser mengikuti langsung Seungcheol menuju dapur, meninggalkan rekannya yang lain dengan cuek. Sepertinya pertanyaan barusan hanya basa-basi saja untuk melihat keadaan.  
“Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?” Suara Seungcheol membuat Jihoon menoleh ke arah suara. Ia bisa melihat Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang sedang meminum air jeruk dengan madu untuk menjaga kerongkongan mereka.  
“Jangan ajak mereka bicara dulu hyung, itu hukuman untuk mereka.” Jawab Jihoon sebelum Jeonghan, satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa bersuara, menjawab.  
Seungcheol memandang Jihoon tidak percaya. Ia merangkul pemuda mungil tersebut dengan erat, terlalu erat hingga Jihoon kesulitan untuk bernafas.  
“Sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan untuk jangan menghukum mereka dengan cara seperti itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau suara mereka tidak bisa keluar karena ulahmu?” protes Seungcheol sambil mempererat rangkulannya. Membuat ketiga pemuda di depannya menatap sang Leader tidak percaya.  
“Ukh.. mereka tidak akan kehilangan suaranya hyung. Aku sudah memperkirakan semuanya.” Jawab Jihoon seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seungcheol yang sayangnya gagal.  
“Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mereka harus istirahat bicara selama beberapa hari? Apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu??” Kekeselan Seungcheol semakin memuncak mendengar jawaban Jihoon.  
“Ukh.. Baiklah.. aku minta maaf hyung. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lepaskan aku sekarang.. aku tidak bisa bernafas.” Pinta Jihoon setelah berjanji.  
Seungcheol melepaskan rangkulannya dan menepuk kepala Jihoon, membuat pemuda bertubuh kecil itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan jika kalian melupakan betapa kejamnya pemuda tersebut.  
“Kau harusnya membiarkan aku menggantikanmu menghukum mereka Jihoon-ah.” Ucap Seungcheol.  
“Dan membiarkanmu membuat tubuh mereka remuk? Tidak akan kubiarkan hyung. Kau benar-benar akan menghancurkan semuanya.” Balas Jihoon cepat kemudian meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar mandi.  
Mata Seungcheol membola mendengar hal tersebut dan memandang Jihoon yang mulai menjauh kesal.  
“Hei!! Apa maksudmu Lee Jihoon???” seru Seungcheol lalu menyusul Jihoon ke kamar mandi. Kemudian terdengarlah suara teriakan minta tolong sang produser dari kamar mandi.  
Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Seokmin mengerjapkan mata mereka beberapa kali. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di ruangan kecil tersebut.  
“Wow! Yang barusan itu… benar-benar menakjubkan.” Komentar Seungkwan, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dengan suara yang serak tentunya.  
“Tak kusangka Jihoon hyung bisa jinak.” Sahut Seokmin yang masih terpana dengan kejadian di depan mereka barusan.  
“Berhentilah bicara dan habiskan minuman kalian.” Ujar Jeonghan.  
Ia menatap pintu kamar mandi, dimana masih terdengar teriakan Jihoon yang entah sedang mengucapkan apa. Ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sepertinya Seungcheol sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap pemuda yang bertubuh paling mini tersebut. Tidak hanya Jeonghan, member lain yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah juga memandang pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan bingung. Berusaha menerka apa yang telah terjadi di dalam sana.  
Memang hanya Seungcheol yang melakukan hal tersebut pada Jihoon. Benar. Memang hanya Seungcheol saja.

***

Ruangan kecil tersebut memang kedap suara. Tak ada suara satupun yang terdengar keluar, bahkan sekeras apapun Seungkwan melatih suaranya, tak ada yang bisa mendengar suara sang Main Vocal. Hanya Jihoon yang sedari tadi duduk manis sambil bekerja di ruangan pribadi miliknya tersebutlah yang bisa mendengarnya. Ruangan pribadi? Yah, kalian bisa menganggapnya ruangan pribadi karena ruangan kecil ini adalah ruangan dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat lagu.  
Mengapa Seungkwan ada di ruangan tersebut? Hal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena Jihoon meminta Seungkwan untuk latihan dengan lagu baru tersebut, dan ia cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Setelah kejadian saat mereka latihan beberapa hari yang lalu, Seungkwan dan Seokmin mulai berhati-hati untuk mengerjai sang produser (dan juga sang leader) jika mereka tidak mau hanya tinggal nama saja. Oke, itu berlebihan.  
Suara music yang berhenti menghentikan nyanyian Seungkwan. Ia melihat punggung sang produser yang kini tengah membelakanginya.  
“Ada apa hyung?” Tanya Seungkwan bingung.  
Jihoon memutar kursi dan menghadap Seungkwan. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.  
“Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang dengan musiknya saat kau menyanyikannya. Aku akan mengubahnya sedikit.” Jawab sang produser.  
“Eh? Tapi menurut ku itu sudah bagus hyung!” seru Seungkwan.  
Jihoon tersenyum manis, senyum tulus yang sudah sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.  
“Aku mengerti Seungkwan-ah, hanya saja aku ingin membuat lagu ini menjadi lebih bagus lagi.” Jawab Jihoon lagi.  
Seungkwan menyerah. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sejujurnya saja ia senang dapat melihat senyum tulus sang produser yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sulit untuk didapatkan. Hanya saja, jika ia mengingat betapa besar dan kerasnya usaha Jihoon untuk mereka, ia ingin sehari saja Jihoon tidak memasuki ruangan kecil ini dan tidak memikirkan masalah lagu yang sedang ia kerjakan. Tapi kalau melihat Jihoon saat ini, ia tahu kalau harapannya akan sangat sulit menjadi kenyataan.  
BRAK!!  
Tiba-tiba saja sosok pemuda tinggi memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut dan langsung memeluk erat Jihoon yang masih kaget karena kemunculan pemuda tersebut. Sementara yang dipeluk, setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, memandang Seungkwan yang juga menatapnya tak mengerti.  
“Mingyu-ya-”  
Ucapan Jihoon terhenti saat merasakan kaos yang sedang ia gunakan basah dibagian bahu. Ia menatap pemuda yang kini masih memeluknya, tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengelus punggung member tertinggi tersebut. Ia menatap Seungkwan dan beruntung pemuda yang berasal dari pulau Jeju tersebut mengerti dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan kecil tersebut.

***

Sementara itu di luar studio, Seungkwan mendapati moment di mana Seungcheol tengah memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang dengan erat dengan wajah berada diperpotongan leher milik sang malaikat. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan dari Hansol yang menyuruhnya mendekat hingga akhirnya maknae dari hiphop unit tersebut menariknya untuk mendekati member yang lainnya. Seungkwan menyadari bahwa moment yang menyambutnya tersebut ialah game yang sedang dimainkan oleh member yang lainnya. Mengabaikan pandangan Jisoo yang tidak seperti biasanya, Chan yang sedang mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya dan juga Wonwoo yang sudah memasang wajah seksinya, Seungkwan mulai menyoraki sang leader yang sudah membuat wajah Jeonghan merona merah layaknya buah tomat.

***

Kembali ke ruangan kecil milik sang produser. Mingyu meminum air mineral yang diberikan oleh Jihoon. Matanya memerah dan sedikit bengkak.  
“Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Mingyu-ya?” Tanya Jihoon menatap Mingyu yang kini duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.  
Mingyu menggeleng lemah dan itu membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Jujur saja ia kaget saat pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut memasuki ruangan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Oh! Jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang lebih muda itu juga menangis sambil memeluknya.  
Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. “Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau mau duduk disini juga tidak masalah. Selama tidak mengangguku.” Ucapnya kemudian memutar kursi menghadap piano dan mulai bekerja kembali.  
Mingyu hanya menatap punggung sang produser, ia merasa bersalah pada pemuda yang sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk menenangkan dirinya saat ia menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu saudaranya.  
Suara merdu dari piano yang dimainkan Jihoon membuat Mingyu semakin merasa bersalah. Melodi yang lembut dari tuts piano dan juga gumaman dari mulut sang produser membuat perasaannya semakin kacau. Ia ingin menceritakan masalahnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Benar. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya kecuali jika momentnya sudah tepat, dan saat ini bukanlah moment yang tepat. Karena bisa saja ia akan kehilangan salah satu orang yang sangat berharga baginya.  
Cklek!  
Pintu studio terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa mereka.  
“Jihoon-ah~~~” Soonyoung langsung memeluk Jihoon begitu sang produser memutar kursinya untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.  
“Soonyoung hyung, ada apa?” Tanya Jihoon tidak mengerti.  
Soonyoung hanya menggeleng singkat dan menatap Mingyu yang sedang duduk di sofa. Saat kembali menatap Jihoon, ia menadapati kaos Jihoon yang masih basah di bagian bahu.  
“Apa tadi Mingyu menangis?” Tanya sang dancer.  
Jihoon mengagguk. “Ia langsung menangis saat memasuki ruangan ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya.” Jawabnya sambil mengerling kea rah MIngyu yang duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada disana.  
Seokmin dan Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Mingyu dengan erat sehingga pemuda yang paling tinggi tersebut tidak bisa menahan kedua tubuh yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan tersebut.  
“Kau berhasil Mingyu!” seru Seokmin. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Mingyu dengan gemas. “Harusnya kau mendapatkan piala Oscar untuk actor terbaik!” lanjut pemuda itu lagi.  
“YA!!” tiba-tiba saja sebuah jitakan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut mendarat di kepala Seokmin. “Pabo!!” seru Soonyoung. Sang pelaku penjitakan.  
Wajah Seokmin langsung memucat saat menyadari kesalahannya, jangan lupakan aura hitam yang mendekat dari arah sang produser. Sementara Mingyu dan Soonyoung menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing.  
“Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian keluar sampai kalian menjelaskan semuanya.” Ucap sang produser sambil memainkan kunci di jari telunjuknya. Sepertinya pemuda bertubuh kecil ini sudah mengunci ruangan dari dalam.  
Tamatlah riwayat kita!  
Lee Seokmin idiot!

***

Jihoon keluar dari studio, diikuti oleh Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Mingyu. Ia mendapati member yang lain masih berkumpul, mengerubungi Seungkwan dan Hansol yang sepertinya bersiap bermain pepero games, dengan heboh. Mingyu langsung duduk disebelah Wonwoo yang sedang tertawa geli karena tingkah Seungkwan dan Hansol yang heboh sendiri. Menolak melakukan permainan tersebut karena menggelikan. Sementara itu Soonyoung dan Seokmin menarik Jihoon untuk mendekati kerumunan dan duduk di dekat Seungcheol yang sedang merangkul Jeonghan.  
“Ayo lah Seungkwan-ah, ini perintah raja. Kau harus mengikutinya.” Ujar Seungcheol membuat yang lain semakin heboh.  
“Memangnya dari tadi siapa yang jadi rajanya hyung?” Tanya Jihoon saat mendengar ucapan Seungcheol.  
“Kami menggantinya setiap ronde. Tapi sampai sekarang Seungcheol hyung hampir terus menjadi raja. Aku yakin dia curang!” ucap Chan menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon sambil menunjuk sang leader.  
“Hei! Aku sama sekali tidak curang Channie. Ini karena aku memang hebat!” sanggah Seungcheol tidak terima.  
“Jadi apa saja perintah yang diberikan Seungcheol hyung saat ia menjadi raja?” Tanya Jihoon lagi.  
“Uhm.. biar kuingat hyung. Saat ini, Seungcheol hyung memerintahkan kami memainkan pepero game.” Jawab Hansol sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Seungkwan. “Lalu memerintahkan Wonwoo hyung untuk memasang wajah nya yang sedang bengong selama 2 ronde.. lalu.. uhm.. aku tidak ingat lagi”  
“Seungcheol hyung juga memerintahkan aku, Soonyong hyung, Seokmin hyung dan Jisoo hyung untuk main paper game.” Tambah Chan. “Dia juga meminta Mingyu hyung menangis dipelukanmu Jihoon hyung, tapi tenang saja aku sudah membalasnya dengan meminta Seungcheol hyung melakukan adegan romantis dengan Jeonghan hyung. Aku bahkan sudah merekamnya khusus untukmu hyung!” Tambah sang maknae lagi dengan semangat sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Jihoon.  
Sontak semua member berkumpul untuk melihat rekaman yang ada di ponsel Chan, Seungkwan dan Hansol sepertinya lupa dengan perintah sang raja, sementara Seungcheol yang menjadi sang raja mulai menjauh secara perlahan. Jihoon yang menangkap gerakan Seungcheol langsung lari menghadang sang leader. Sementara Seungcheol yang sadar akan hal itu langsung lari mengelilingi ruangan menjauhi sang produser.  
“Ya! Choi Seungcheol! Kemari kau!!” hardik Jihoon. Tampaknya pemuda tersebut sangat kesal sehingga menanggalkan kesopanannya terhadap sang leader.  
Seungcheol yang mendengar hardikan tersebut berhenti dan memandang Jihoon. Ia bermaksud untuk memberikan pelajaran kesopanan kepada sang produser.  
DUAK!!  
Tapi sepertinya langkah tersebut merupakan keuntungan bagi sang produser, karena dengan cepat Jihoon menendang tubuh sang leader dari samping dan membuat sang leader terjatuh. Dengan cepat Jihoon segera duduk di perut Seungcheol dengan kedua tangan ada menarik tangan kiri sang leader dan kedua kaki yang menjepit tangan sang leader . Ia berusaha untuk mengunci gerakan pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.  
Kejadian tersebut membuat suasana menjadi kacau. Menyadari keinginan Jihoon yang benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda yang ada dibawahnya, Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Mingyu langsung menyeret pemuda yang bertubuh paling kecil tersebut menjauh dari sang leader. Meskipun ketiga pemuda tersebut memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar, tetapi buktinya tenaga Jihoon jauh lebih kuat daripada ketiganya. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat ketiganya kesulitan untuk menenangkan Jihoon yang sedang mengamuk.  
“Jihoon-a, lepaskan aku!!” seru Seungcheol  
“Tidak akan! Kau membuatku khawatir dengan kondisi Mingyu yang mendadak menangis begitu memasuki ruanganku. Kau pikir aku ini apa??” hardik Jihoon sambil terus menarik tangan sang leader dan memukul bagian tubuh Seungcheol yang bisa ia jangkau.  
“Kau butuh hiburan Jihoon-a, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Kau bahkan sangat kurus sekarang.” Ucap Seungcheol. Berusaha menyampaikan pendapatnya meskipun tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan Jihoon.  
“Hiburan untukku apa untukmu hyung?? Kalau memang mau menghiburku masuklah ke studio dan ajak aku berbicara seperti biasanya. Bukan seperti ini!!” Jihoon melepaskan kunciannya dan menatap Seungcheol yang masih berada di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak data dipahami oleh sang leader.  
“Jihoon-a..”  
Jihoon mendaratkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang leader dan meremas kaos sang leader dengan kuat.  
“Setidaknya gunakan cara yang benar-benar bisa menghiburku hyung. Bukan cara yang seperti ini.” Ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh member yang lainnya.  
Seungcheol terkesiap mendengar ucapan pemuda yang kini ada diatasnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan kaosnya basah karena air mata Jihoon. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau reaksi Jihoon akan seperti ini, dan ia sangat menyesal karena hal tersebut.  
“Mianhae.. Jihoon-a” ucap Seungcheol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon. Senyumnya terkembang saat merasakan Jihoon mengangguk di dadanya.  
Member lain yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam, tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Baru kali ini mereka melihat sisi lemah sang produser seperti ini. Tapi mereka sekarang merasa tenang karena Jihoon sudah kembali bersemangat seperti dulu saat mereka masih trainee.  
CUP!  
Mungkin…  
“Itu hukuman dariku karena sudah membuatku khawatir pada Mingyu karena perintah bodohmu itu hyung.” Ucap Jihoon setelah mendaratkan kecupan di hidung sang leader. Ia tertawa lepas saat mendapati wajah Seungcheol yang sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus.  
Suasana kembali ribut saat setelah kejadian tersebut.  
“Whoa!! Itu ciuman pertama Jihoon hyung!” seru Seokmin dan Jun saat menyadari kalau Jihoon masih belum memberikan ciuman pertamanya, sampai akhirnya kejadian barusan.  
“Ciuman pertama Jihoon ternyata Seungcheol hyung!” tambah Mingyu dan Wonwoo sambil loncat kegirangan. Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat menyukai ide tersebut  
Suasana semakin heboh karena para member ribut tentang ciuman pertama Jihoon yang sudah diberikan kepada Seungcheol, meskipun itu hanya di hidung. Mereka melewatkan rona merah tipis yang menjalar di wajah Jihoon, tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain satu orang.  
Sementara itu Seungcheol masih terbaring di lantai dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah merahnya. Tentu saja wajahnya masih merah, bahkan sampai ke telinga.  
Ciuman pertama Jihoon. Choi Seungcheol.  
Tidak kusangka benar-benar diberikan pada Seungcheol hyung!  
Itu bukan yang pertama.  
Jihoon-a…..


	3. falling in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the third chapter. It's kinda short. I will made the long one for the next chapter. happy reading~  
> sorry for miss-typing
> 
> "Jihoon" talk  
> 'jihoon' thinking

Jeonghan manatap langit-langit, itu pun kalau bisa dikatakan langit-langit karena pada kenyataannya itu hanyalah bagian bawah dari kasur tingkat yang sedang ditiduri oleh Chan. Ia menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda cantik tersebut menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.   
Semua orang pasti sudah tidur.  
Jeonghan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun usahanya tersebut sia-sia. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, yang terbayang olehnya ialah kecupan singkat dari Jihoon pada Seungcheol di ruang latihan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ia sadar bahwa dirinya membenci moment itu. Terlebih saat ia menyadari rona merah di wajah kedua pemuda tersebut.   
'Aku membencinya seperti orang yang sedang cemburu saja.'  
'Eoh?'  
'Cemburu?'  
Jeonghan kembali membuka matanya dan duduk. Memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia kembali membayangkan saat lehernya tengah dicium Seungcheol ketika mereka bermain game tadi. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan aliran darah yang naik menuju wajahnya, belum lagi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.   
Seperti reaksi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.  
'Jatuh cinta?'  
'Pada siapa?'  
Tiba-tiba saja wajah Seungcheol yang sedang tersenyum muncul di benaknya, tidak hanya itu, wajah sang leader yang sedang serius, marah bahkan berusaha imut pun terbayang begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hentikan.  
'Aku jatuh cinta?'  
'Pada Seungcheol?'  
'Choi Seungcheol????'  
Jeonghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berusaha menolak apa yang baru saja terpikirkan olehnya, tentang dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada sang leader.  
“Tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ini bodoh!!” gumam Jeonghan pelan.   
Ia kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga ke daun telinga. Menggeliat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah galau saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta. Ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada di ruangan tersebut masih terjaga dan mendengar gumamannya. 

***

Jihoon menghela nafas. Ia memerhatikan layar ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan jam 5.30 pagi. Ia yakin member yang lain masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur masing-masing. Jihoon menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi, tetapi pagi ini berbeda. Setelah diseret oleh Seungcheol untuk kembali ke dorm dan beristirahat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Bukan karena memikirkan lagu yang sedang ia garap, melainkan memikirkan tindakan bodohnya beberapa hari yang lalu kepada sang leader yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang sangat amat menyesal telah melakukan hal tersebut.  
'Padahal aku mengatakan kalau tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu, tapi dengan bodohnya aku justru sendiri yang melakukannya. Dasar bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Jihoon!'  
Jihoon mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan memutuskan untuk membasuh diri. Menenggelamkan diri dengan pekerjaan di ruangan kecil studio nya akan lebih bermanfaat daripada ia hanya berdiam diri sambil menyesali tindakannya kemarin.  
Jihoon sedang memakai sepatunya saat seseorang memangilnya.  
“Jihoon hyung? Mau kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?” Tanya Minghao sambil mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.  
Jihoon menatap Minghao yang masih mengantuk tetapi terlihat jelas kalau pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut menunggu jawaban darinya.  
“Aku akan kembali ke studio. Sedang banyak ide, sebaiknya segera aku kerjakan dari pada nanti lupa.” Jawab Jihoon. “Katakan pada yang lain kalau nanti mereka menanyakanku, aku ada di studio.” Tambahnya.  
Minghao tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia memberikan semangat pada sang produser saat pemuda bertubuh kecil tersebut membuka pintu untuk meninggalkan dorm lebih dulu dan kemudian membasuh diri untuk memulai latihan rutinnya setiap pagi.  
“Ah! Aku lupa mengingatkan Jihoon hyung kalau hari ini ada schedule untuk talk show!” ucap Minghao sambil menepuk dahinya. Bergumam kesal karena dirinya lupa memberitahu Jihoon tentang sesuatu yang penting.

***

Seungcheol berlari menuju ruang studio milik Jihoon. Ia berpikir kalau hari ini ia tidak perlu menjemput sang produser ke studio mini di gedung agensi karena semalam ia telah berhasil membujuk pemuda itu untuk beristirahat dan tidur di dorm, tetapi ternyata ia salah. Setelah tidak menemukan sosok pemuda bertubuh kecil tersebut saat membangunkan para member yang lainnya, ia diberitahu Minghao kalau ternyata Jihoon sudah kembali ke ruang studio untuk bekerja saat pagi-pagi sekali.  
Seungcheol membuka pintu studio milik Jihoon dan mendapati pemuda yang sedang dicarinya tersebut sedang fokus bekerja tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang telah memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut.  
“Jihoon-a” panggil Seungcheol, tetapi tidak mendapat reaksi dari sang produser. Ia melangkah pasti mendekati Jihoon dan merangkul pemuda tersebut dari belakang, membuat Jihoon kaget.  
“Eoh? Hyung? Ada apa?” Tanya pemuda tersebut saat menyadari kehadiran sang leader.  
Seungcheol melepas headphone yang masih digunakan Jihoon dan meletakkannya di atas meja.   
“Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kita ada schedule?” Tanya Seungcheol.  
Jihoon mengerjapkan mata untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk. Membenarkan bahwa ia memang melupakan schedule hari ini. Seungcheol menghela nafas saat mendapat jawab polos dari sang produser, ia memalingkan wajah Jihoon untuk menatap jam yang ada di dinding ruangan.  
“Kita harus segera berangkat untuk bersiap atau kita akan terlambat dan mengacaukan semuanya, Jihoon-a”   
Sang leader langsung menarik tangan sang produser setelah mengambil barang-barang milik Jihoon seperti ponsel dan tas yang selalu dibawa oleh pemuda tersebut. Dan disaat mereka sudah berada di luar gedung, bukannya menuju mobil van yang biasa digunakan, Seungcheol justru menariknya untuk memasuki taksi yang kebetulan ada di sana.  
“Hyung? Kenapa kita tidak naik van bersama member yang lain?” Tanya Jihoon begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi.  
“Aku meminta manager hyung dan member lainnya untuk bersiap terlebih dahulu dan kita menyusul mereka untuk mempersingkat waktu.  
Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. Untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan bahkan sampai menyusahkan orang lain seperti saat ini. Sementara itu Seungcheol yang baru saja member tahu manager kalau mereka sudah diperjalanan untuk menyusul, memperhatikan Jihoon yang masih bergumam kecil entah tentang apa itu. Ia tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemuda kecil yang menurutnya sangat imut tersebut.


End file.
